


Christmas in the Second City

by icywind



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Kiss, M/M, Marvel Happily Ever After Hallmark Holiday Prompt Challenge 2019, Meet-Cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywind/pseuds/icywind
Summary: Prince James Barnes (Bucky to his friends and family) escapes his entourage to explore Chicago over Christmas. Early on in his adventure, he meets Clint Barton who proceeds to show him a little slice of his side of the city.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 16
Kudos: 118
Collections: MHEA Holiday Movie Challenge 2019





	Christmas in the Second City

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to the mods of the [Marvel Happily Ever After Holiday Challenge](https://heamarvel.tumblr.com/holiday) for providing the fun prompts that spawned this fic!
> 
> Thanks as well to [bloodmooninspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMooninSpace/profile) for the quick beta. I did continue to tinker after they were done, so I own any errors that remain.

"Breakfast tomorrow will be served promptly from 6:45 to 7:45 after which you will have time to freshen up before your 8am press conference," Sharon said and Bucky, ticking off items as she explained them to him. He sighed and nodded, tuning her out just a little bit as his eyes were drawn to the twinkling city lights outside. He knew his schedule already. Had memorized it while on the plane flying over actually, but Sharon was nothing if not thorough. There had been murmurs that she had gotten the job as his assistant because of nepotism what with her half-sister Peggy having worked for Bucky's mother for years, but in truth she had applied under her mother's maiden name to avoid any inklings of favoritism and she had proven to be every bit as competent and an all around bad ass as her sister all on her own. 

And it was because of that thoroughness that he was able to zone out right now because she'd already had his schedule in his hands days ago. So he was able to think about other things like what it would be like to just walk along Michigan Avenue like a normal tourist. He wasn't nearly as into shopping as Becca was, but he enjoyed escorting her around and watching her face light up. Plus he'd heard the decorations along the route were lovely and Bucky had a soft spot for Christmas that was a mile wide. 

"James are you paying attention?"

"Yes ma'am," he replied.

"Great, repeat what I just said."

Bucky indulged her with a smile. "From 3:00 to 4:00 I have free time and will be going to the Christkindlmarket." Sharon didn't smile back, which was strange. 

"Actually, that got changed to a cocktail hour with several local business people," and the look on Sharon's face was apologetic. "You won't be able to go to the market at all unless some time opens up later in the trip."

"Wait what? Why?" He always was allowed to have a little free time on these trips and sure Steve followed him around and watched everything like a hawk but it was fine really, he always had the illusion of freedom at least. 

"Honestly?" And Sharon's face was the picture of regret. "Your mother is worried about the crowds at it, the crowds here in general. She wants to make sure you're safe."

"Oh for fu- for pete's sake," Bucky groused. "Dad's an American she never worried about her own safety when she met and courted him!"

"James..."

"And she's not the head of my security, Steve is." Bucky looked over to his best friend since they'd been kids. Steve's family had been with Bucky's family for his entire life. Steve's mother was their personal physician and his father had been the head of security for the family until his retirement five years ago (which wasn't a full retirement considering he still consulted.)

"She isn't wrong about the crowds," Steve said, hesitant tilt to his voice that was odd for him. Steve was always confident about everything. Which meant he had some doubts about this. But what were his doubts? Were they about keeping Bucky safe or were they about his mother's concerns?

"But that's no reason not to let me go! Shit, the paparazzi in London is worse and I've been able to do things there with you hovering my entire life!"

"Your mother is just-"

"My mother is just overprotective as hell," Bucky replied.

"This is the first official trip you've taken since the accident you know," Sharon said in an attempt to soothe. "It's only natural-"

"This is about my arm?" Bucky tightened said metal hand into a fist in frustration. He'd been in a car accident the year prior while in Italy on an official trip. The paparazzo had been chasing him in a way eerily reminiscent to the way they'd chased after Princess Diana of Britain the night she'd died and the results had been the same in that it had caused an accident. Luckily Bucky had escaped with his life, though he had lost his arm and a lot of blood and things had been touch and go for a short time. Once he'd been stabilized he'd returned home to Călărași where their doctors, Wakandan trained, had gotten him on the road to recovery faster than he'd honestly had the right to. Because his country was known for its metallurgy his prosthetic arm was a reflection of the works put out by their greatest artisans down to the coat of arms being etched into his upper arm. 

"Hey now, try to see this from your mother's point of view. She almost lost her son," Sharon said, placing her hand over his fist. "And we almost lost a good friend."

"But the worst that could happen here is a freaking foot chase with the crowds being what they are!"

"And I'm working on her, I really am," Steve said crossing the room to come sit at the table. "I know how much you've been looking forward to this trip," his hand came to rest briefly on Bucky's shoulder before ending up on the table. "I'm sure we can finagle something. Maybe we can drive down Lake Drive and take in some lights?"

"And maybe we can schedule a trip to Nuremburg next year to take in the original Christkindlmarket." Sharon suggested and Bucky made a noise of doubt. Germany was probably overall a little better safety wise but that wasn't the point. He wanted to see Chicago! He wanted to experience life in the United States!

"At least we still have the photo op at the Buckingham," he said eventually, still pouting. When neither Steve nor Sharon said anything he raised his head and felt his annoyance bubbling to the surface again. "Oh come ON."

"Sam and I will lie through our teeth if we have to to get that for you and Rebecca," Steve quickly moved to say. 

Well, at least one thing was actually going to happen on this trip, even if it was something small.

~~

The following mid-morning, Bucky ducked into the bathroom at Plum Market, a local market that was catering several meals for the family, and took a deep breath. Was he really going to do this? He made his way over to the sink and splashed a little water onto his face then quickly dried it off and stared into his own eyes for a count of five. Yeah, yeah he was going to do this. He left his phone on the counter and counted to ten before making his way back over to the door, he cracked it open and saw that Becca had moved to stand next to Steve and was currently saying something hilarious apparently because Steve was throwing his head back and grabbing at his left peck like he did only with the most hilarious jokes. 

Bucky made his move, slipping out of the bathroom and striding with purpose towards the front door of the market. Once outside he took a deep breath and glanced around. Now - which way had the 'El' been? He took a left and quick-walked to the end of the block before taking another left, map visualized in his mind. He kind of wished he'd been able to take his phone but they'd be able to track him with it and he wouldn't get very far with that happening so no phone it was. Luckily he had a good sense of direction and a photographic memory so he figured he'd be fine.

At the corner of Clark and Division he saw the opening leading down and he took the steps as quickly as he dared, a little disappointed that this section of the 'El' wasn't, in fact, elevated at all but rather underground like a regular subway. He'd really wanted to have the genuine Chicago experience of riding on an elevated track, but beggars couldn't be choosers and he was just trying to get away at this point. The machine he found downstairs that dispensed tickets was similar to the ones in Washington DC the last American city he'd been to but still he paused as he scanned over it - what would be best?

"Need some help?" a deep voice drawled in a friendly manner and Bucky looked to his side to find a man in a long black pea coat with a very very vibrant purple hat. He was smiling at Bucky in a friendly manner and Bucky decided that he probably wasn't going to try anything with him and was indeed just trying to be helpful.

"That obvious that it's my first time here?" he said back. 

"Only a little," the man shrugged as Bucky managed to purchase a ticket with the cash he'd been careful to get from the ATM earlier on in the visit.

"It's a little disappointing," purple-hat man said as they made their way through the gate and down an escalator to the tracks.

"Hmm?" Bucky said while glancing back and forth, trying to figure out which way to take. He needed to go south...

"That your first time isn't on an elevated track," purple hat grinned. "Still, it's not your fault - stay on long enough and you'll pop out eventually.

"That's good to know." Bucky replied.

"Not to be weird but which way you headed?"

"South, Bucky admitted.

"Cool - same! We can be transit buddies!"

And Bucky took another look at the man next to him. He was tall, taller than Bucky, with long legs and shoulders that really filled out his pea coat. His nose was just a touch crooked which made Bucky wonder if he had broken it at some point and he had pretty light blue eyes in a pleasant face with blond hair that poked out from under his almost too purple cap. Bucky studied the expression on his face and still found it sincere. Either this man was just super friendly or he was a very good liar. 

Unfortunately for Bucky, he'd met all too many of the latter type people to fully trust this man. Still...he wasn't bad to look at and he didn't want to be rude.

"Sure, I suppose we can." He replied with a small smile of his own that made purple-hat's own smile grow a little. 

They waited in silence for a few minutes before the silence apparently got to purple-hat and he spoke again. "Business or pleasure?" He turned to fully face Bucky. "I mean, what brings you to town - business or pleasure?"

"Business," Bucky said with a long suffering sigh. He didn't hate his life by any means but sometimes he did wish it wasn't so rigidly structured. And that his mother wasn't so overprotective. He was twenty two almost twenty three! He could very well take care of himself - especially with Steve backing him up. 

"Bummer," purple-hat said with a sympathetic twist of his mouth. "Chicago can be a lot of fun around the holidays. I hope you planned a little bit of time to do something fun."

"That uh," there was a noise down the line indicating that the train was nearing the station. "That's kind of what I'm doing right now?" he said with a little shrug as the train pulled in.

"Oh yeah?" purple-hat said as they made their way over to the nearest door.

"I may or may not have snuck out of an event just now." Bucky admitted as they shuffled their way inside. The car was full, but not uncomfortably so, and the two of them were even able to snatch seats together as a couple had gotten off just as they stepped on. 

"Nicely done my man," purple hat said with a wide smile and that took Bucky by surprise with the way it transformed his features. Pleasant he could see what almost an insult to what he looked like with a full glowing smile. The revelation caught Bucky off guard and he was a little slow to bring his fist up to bump with the one purple hat was offering. "Always nice to meet a fellow rebel," he said leaning a little closer to keep the conversation between them. 

A rebel. Bucky found himself grinning and enjoying the sound of that. This really was a bit of a rebellion wasn't it? Not a huge one - well, other than ditching his entourage which was pretty huge - but he was only going to a Christmas market which was pretty darn tame when it came down to it. 

"I'm only going to the market really," he said before he really had time to think about it. Did he honestly want this stranger to know where he was going? 

"The Christmas market?" Purple hat lit up again and Bucky was mesmerized. "I love the Christmas market!"

"Yeah?"

"Oh my God, yes! I've gone every year since I moved here. It's like concentrated awesome. I mean, who doesn't love Christmas? Well, okay maybe not like the over-hyped and over commercialized stuff but just honest to goodness Christmas? It's the best." And Bucky knew he could probably argue that a market was a little commercialized but he found the expression on purple hat's face and his excitement utterly adorable. 

"It'll be my first time there," Bucky confided. "Any recommendations?" 

"Oh man, uh...lemme think..." purple hat's face scrunched up in thought. "The Krampus hut is hilarious if you ask me. Um...oh there is a hut with gorgeous cuckoo clocks in it which, I love the look of but couldn't afford even if I think I could deal with the noise all the time. I think the same stall also has stunning nutcrackers if that's your thing. Oh! And the best strudel I've had outside of Austria from,well, an Austrian baker - go fig."

"You've been to Austria?" Bucky found himself asking.

"Uh yeah, one time with a friend, and hey here's our stop!" purple hat said as the train pulled into Lake.

"Our stop?" Bucky said with a tilted head as they filed out of the car. Where exactly was purple hat heading to? He found himself hoping it was in the same direction as the market so they could walk and talk a little more. 

"Purely coincidence I can assure you," purple hat said with a shy look. "I'm not like creeping on you or anything, I promise."

Bucky wasn't sure he would've minded if he'd been...'creeping on him' but he didn't say that out loud, just followed him back up to the street...where purple hat continued to give him that shy look. "So I'm heading for this amazing donut shop near the market, care to walk with me? You can totally say no too, I won't mind. It's just...we're going the same way..."

"I don't mind," Bucky said, shaking his head to back up his words, inwardly he was fist pumping because it meant they got to spend more time together. Sadly, purple hat was quiet as they made their way down State Street, only making a sound a little noise indicating this way as they turned onto Randolph. It was a comfortable silence but he found himself missing the chatter from the train. "So - donut shop you say?"

"Oh my God one of the most amazing donut shops ever!," purple hat enthused. "The donuts are like this big," he held his hands a frankly semi-alarming-yet-intriguing distance apart. "And the coffee is to die for as well." 

"I like coffee and donuts," Bucky said, knowing that somewhere back home his nutritionist was bolting upright in a panic, sensing something was about to be amiss with Bucky's diet.

"Yeah?"

"Who doesn't love donuts?" Bucky replied, pleased that purple hat looked happy at the prospect of Bucky joining him. 

"There's really no place to sit-" purple hat said. "Like there is barely enough room to order the donuts and get back out."

"That's okay," Bucky said with a shrug. If the donuts were that good they didn't really need a special place to eat them did they? He would just be a like a local and eat as he walked. Purple hat smiled at him again and he smiled back. 

The donut shop really was tiny - purple hat hadn't been kidding when he said there was barely room to fit inside to order and pay and then get back out. And he hadn't been far off about the size of the donuts either, Bucky noted once they managed to get inside the actual shop. It was a little overwhelming but he'd been to state dinners with Putin so he was pretty sure he could manage, watching carefully as the person ahead of purple hat ordered and then purple hat himself did. He got a chocolate old fashioned and though Bucky could admit that sounded quite good, and looked even more amazing if a disaster waiting to happen, when it was his turn he ordered a coffee and a cinnamon old fashioned instead. Their orders were filled with quiet efficiency and purple hat waved away Bucky's attempt at paying for his own food. 

"My treat," he said as they squeezed their way back outside. "Consider it a welcome to Chicago treat." Bucky smiled and nodded his thanks.

"We're lucky we got in and got what we wanted, they close earlier in the day than they should in my opinion," purple hat said as he led Bucky down the block. "Anyway there is a plaza on the next block near the Beast, it's as good a place as any to stop and chow down." Bucky nodded and followed, having no idea what purple hat meant until they got to the end of the block and the building to their right fell away and he could see the little clearing across the street. Well, clearing with a strange sculpture of some sort in it. 

"What, is that?" Bucky knew about several of the art installations around the city, his mother was a patron of the arts and wanted her children to have rounded educations which included the arts and to that end they always had to learn about a few well known art pieces in each city they visited, but this one was not on Bucky's list.

"That, is Monument with Standing Beast," purple hat said pulling up at a concrete planter and resting his coffee inside of it. "It's by...er...a French or French Canadian guy. Jean something or other," purple hat shrugged apologetically.

"I know about the Picasso at the market but this one I was unaware of," Bucky said eyeing the large sculpture. "It's different but intriguing."

"I'm not big on art myself but yeah, this is a good piece," purple hat agreed. "You can walk around inside of it too," he added.

"Huh, perhaps after the donuts?" Bucky suggested though he wasn't sure he would. He wanted to, interacting with art was usually so one dimensional and all about just looking, but he was also keenly aware of the time he was spending shirking his responsibilities.

"I'll tell you one thing, I'm glad that giant Marilyn Monroe statue is gone from Pioneer Court," Purple hat said, taking a sip of his coffee then wincing and sucking in a breath of cold air when he inevitably burned himself on the hot beverage. 

"The Seward Johnson piece?" 

"I guess?" Purple hat made a face that Bucky was coming to realize meant he was thinking. "I mean I have nothing against *her* but more how questionable the statue was."

"The pose from the Seven Year Itch, with the skirt flying up?"

"Yeah, and people being people would be stupid about posing under it and it was so..."

"Distasteful and kitschy?"

"Yes!" Purple hat poked a finger at, though was careful not to touch, Bucky and grinned. "Mind you I love me so good kitschy stuff but something about her was all wrong."

"It's something about every piece of Seward Johnson's I'm afraid," Bucky said with a shake of his head. "Often his sculptures are just in poor taste or not well thought out. They're also often made of cheap materials like Styrofoam." And really one of the only ones to have some true pathos was Double Check and that was something of a fluke because it had been installed near the Twin Towers in New York and had happened to survive their destruction.

"That explains why people kept crushing the feet of American Gothic," purple hat said, looking thoughtful before burning his mouth on his coffee again. Bucky found it difficult but somehow kept himself from laughing.

"Anyway, I like this one," he said nodding to the Beast. "And the Picasso in the plaza where the market is. I mean it looks a bit like a angel with a giraffe head but it's cool. Oh and there is a Chagall at Dearborne and Monroe that's pretty interesting.” Purple-hat's face went thoughtful, almost as if he was realizing he seemed to enjoy more art than he'd previously thought. He shook his head though a second later and held his donut up to Bucky for a second. “A toast?” he asked, wry little twist to his lips. Bucky grinned and nodded and they tapped their donuts together as a toast, simultaneously saying “to Chicago!” as they did.

And then Bucky took his first bite of his donut, his eyes rolling back it was so good. "Holy crap," he said after chewing and swallowing. 

"Right?" Purple hat grinned at him, somehow having inhaled half of his donut and, miracle of miracles, not having gotten chocolate all over himself. 

"This was totally worth it and then some," Bucky said torn between devouring the donut and savoring it. It was larger than most dessert portions he ended up having during dinners so he ate a little quicker than he might have otherwise.

"I'm Clint by the way," purple hat said after wiping his mouth to make sure no bits of donut remained on his face. He juggled the napkin briefly before shrugging and stuffing it in his pocket so he could hold out a gloved hand to Bucky. 

"Bucky," Bucky replied, accepting his hand and using his nickname that the press only occasionally used (and generally only when he'd done something they wanted to criticize him for - everything official was always Prince James). "Nice to meet you, Clint."

"Likewise, Bucky." And huh. He liked the way his name sounded coming from Clint's lips.

"Thank you for the coffee and the donut," he said a moment later after they had sort of stared at each other, saying nothing. He wondered if Clint was as reluctant to let this moment end as he was. 

"You're quite welcome," Clint said. "Anyway I should probably let you go-" he said at the same time that Bucky asked "- do you want to maybe join me?" and they both laughed at jumble of words. "Go ahead," Clint eventually said with a nod.

"Would you like to join me at the Christkindlmarket?" Bucky asked a little slower than before and more understandable. "That is if I am not keeping you from anything."

"I've got nothing planning for the rest of the day," Clint smiled at him. "And I would love to join you at the market."

"Excellent!" Bucky said. They stood awkwardly for another moment before laughing again.

“Did you want to check out the Beast?” Clint asked him, gesturing towards the sculpture. 

“Perhaps next time?” Bucky replied, knowing that, sadly, there really wasn't a next time on the agenda. But it wasn't like Clint needed to know that.

"Alright then, to the market!” Clint grinned and gestured towards the street. “So the main entrance is down this way," Clint said as they made their way down Clark towards Washington. Bucky could see the tops of the market huts as they walked and the throngs of people milling around. He was fine in crowds of people, really, or at least he had been. He would be lying though if he didn't admit that the push of a crowd did make him a little hesitant now.

"Yeah it's pretty busy, but this is way better than it gets in the evenings." Clint said. "First things first - are you interested in getting the Gluhwein and if so did you want a commemorative cup for it? The lines for food and drink are the worst so we can either do that first or wait for a while - up to you." Then he stopped and Bucky stopped with him. "Actually, sorry - scratch that, you really should decide what you want to do and when and don't listen to me at all, I just...yeah..." Clint looked a little shy again and slightly embarrassed.

"No it's fine," Bucky reassured him. "I welcome any input you have on the market and, well, the city in general." While he had his own plans and ideas he'd learned long ago that it was a good idea to listen to advisers and get more than one opinion on something before making a decision. "I would love to try the wine, but maybe I better finish my coffee first?"

"Yeah that's, that's a good idea," Clint agreed. "I forget that not everyone inhales theirs like I do," he said with a self deprecating grin. "And that other people don't necessarily treat crowds of people like a mission that needs to be plotted around."

That was intriguing, and Bucky noticed he was actually creating a list of intriguing things when it came to Clint as they circled around to the front entrance of the market.

“I love the name of this one,” Clint said, nodding to their left where a stall named “Arrow Mattick” held soaps and other such things. “But this one on the right is hands down one of my favorites,” he nodded to a medium sized stall with Russian Matyroshka or nesting dolls. The colors were bright and cheerful and Bucky instantly stepped in close to check out the wares. 

“All are hand made and painted,” the lady inside the stall said with a warm smile as Bucky's hand hovered over one of the sets painted to look like a cat. 

“Cat person huh?” Clint said from beside him.

“I'm an animal person in general but yes, I do love cats,” Bucky replied. “I have one back home – Alpine.” He confessed. 

“Let me guess – he's a fluffy white one?”

“White, yes, fluffy...” he teetered his hand back and forth after he set the cat set back down. “He's soft as anything but a short hair.” He loved Alpine dearly and was thankful to have him. He'd been key in Bucky's recovery, having something living to take care of and dote on had been more important than he cared to admit to anyone that wasn't his therapist. Alpine's unconditional and nonjudgmental love had been important as well. His family and the staff had all had various expectations of him while he'd been recovering... Bucky shook his head. That was the past though and right now he was trying to live in the moment with a handsome stranger.

“I'm a dog person myself, though I do have an appreciation for cats as well,” Clint said as Bucky studied a row of colorful hair barrettes. “Don't have one right now but I keep hoping...” 

Bucky glanced over and saw a look of longing briefly flicker over Clint's face. 

“I have a nice apartment and all but I dunno...I feel like a house with a yard is important for a dog, you know?” He shrugged and Bucky nodded. “Plus I'm super busy anyway, two jobs and all, wouldn't want the dog to get bored.”

“I'm sure you'll get one before you know it,” Bucky said encouragingly as he payed for the cat nesting dolls and a barrette for Rebecca. 

“Yeah, I suppose so,” Clint replied with a shrug as they fell in step together and wound their way deeper into the market. Their next stop was at Clint's aforementioned Krampus stall, which had a life size Krampus on the side that Clint had Bucky take his picture in front of. The flow of traffic was a cheerfully confused jumble and Bucky was honestly glad to have Clint there with him as they slid into and out of lanes of walking traffic and hovered around stalls to get a better look at the wares. 

“Ready for that Gluhwein yet?” Clint asked him after they'd spent a prolonged amount of time at the stall that had the cuckoo clocks Clint had mentioned earlier. It had been difficult not to purchase one of them, but Bucky didn't want to have to carry something so delicate around. He couldn't say no however to adding to his nutcracker collection with a handsome new piece.

“I think so, yes” Bucky replied, he'd tossed his coffee cup a good fifteen minutes ago and could use a nice warm beverage. It was cold, not as cold as he'd been expecting thanks to Global Warming messing with things, but it wasn't exactly warm either. 

The line was fairly reasonable and Bucky had cash on him, he'd stopped at an atm back at Plum Market so that Steve and Sam and their team couldn't try and trace him through his credit card purchases, and it was his turn to treat Clint to a commemorative mug of warm spiced wine. 

They then wound around the rest of the food stalls until they reached Clint's strudel stall and purchased a slice each and then huddled around a tiny table while they ate, a calm little oasis in a sea of chaos.

~~

"So, I have a confession to make," Clint said as they crossed Dearborn after their thorough exploration of the market. Bucky glanced over at him feeling warm from the Gluhwein and content in a way he hadn't been in a long time, feelings that took a hit when he caught sight of the expression on Clint's face. And sure Bucky didn't know him that well, really he'd just met him, he looked at his watch - two hours ago, but Clint had a very expressive face and right then his face was downright upset.

"What is it?" he asked once he found his voice, hand tightening on the boot mug he was still clutching. What could possibly be so bad as to make Clint look as torn as he was. 

"I know who you are, I have since I saw you in the station-" and Bucky had a wild second to wonder if Clint was suddenly going to try and kidnap him or something ridiculous considering the amount of people around them - when Clint let out a guilty laugh and shook his head. "I work for a private security firm, we did some consultations for Captain Rogers in regards to your family's visit to Chicago." Clint looked so upset that Bucky, whose fears had subsided immensely with Clint's admission of being in security, felt a little sorry for him. "I should have admitted it sooner, but we were having so much fun, at least I was and I hope you were...?" Clint's expression turned hopeful at the end of the not really a sentence but not really a question either. 

"Did Steve," Bucky paused and mentally reset. "Captain Rogers - did he hire you to follow me?" He wasn't sure why he was asking - would it make a difference if Steve had? Clint was right, they had been having a good time...but had any of that been a lie? He didn't think so given the way Clint was holding himself, so nervous that Bucky would be upset or say he hadn't had a good time, but he found he needed to know."

"No, no he didn't," Clint shook his head with an almost comical force. "I just recognized you and," he bit his lip - he was about to say something difficult again. "It's not that I thought you couldn't take care of yourself but, I wanted to make sure you were alright and...yeah..." he finished lamely. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Bucky said, letting his inner peacemaker take hold. "I am not upset with you for not telling me you knew who I was." And he found he really wasn't. "I'm glad Steve didn't hire you because I was having a good time and I'd like to think I wouldn't have to pay a man to spend time with me."

"I'd do it all day for free," Clint said, probably without thinking if his near blush in reaction to his words was any indication. 

"That means a lot to me," Bucky said with a warm smile that actually made the blush come out fully on Clint's cheeks. Interesting.

"So um, your highnessness," Clint began, leaning in close to his voice didn't carry, "I suppose I should be escorting you to the red line so you can get back to things huh?"

"Yes, I suppose so," Bucky said on a sigh. He didn't want to go back to reality but he had to, didn't he? Sharon, not to mention his mother, would be upset enough with him slipping away for a few hours, he probably shouldn't put off his return any longer. And he had done what he wanted in attending the Christkindlmarket, so why then was he so reluctant to leave just yet? "But don't feel the need to escort me if you do not want to, it's not that far, I'm sure I will be fine."

"I want to," Clint said quickly, "I'd like to spend all day with you, remember?"

Bucky did remember, and the feeling was mutual. He wanted to offer his arm to Clint so they could walk down the sidewalk together more closely but he wasn't sure if that was what Clint meant by spending time together. So instead, he gestured with his left hand and Clint grinned at him before stepping out into the flow of pedestrian traffic heading for State Street.

There was a distraction in the form of the decorated mechanical dioramas in the windows of Macy's that Bucky just had to stop and look at.

“This is the old Marshall Fields building,” Clint said. “I don't know a ton of the history behind everything but the windows have been a thing for a very long time and predating Macy's takeover. 

“They're enchanting,” Bucky said with a warm smile that dimmed some when he realized he wouldn't be able to share them with Rebecca. 

“So like this isn't a line, but, if you give me your number I could text you pictures of them and stuff from the market,” Clint said. He was probably shooting for casual though Bucky picked up a hint of nervousness.

“Of course!” Bucky agreed, taking Clint's phone in hand and programming his number in without a second thought.

"Well I guess this is it," Clint said several minutes later as they paused to the side of the entrance to the subway.

"I guess so," Bucky agreed as they shifted to face one another. It was silly really, he'd only known Clint for a few hours and yet he felt like he'd known him far longer. He also probably wouldn't ever see him again and that was something he felt keenly. He wished suddenly that he knew what it felt like to kiss Clint though he didn't dare lean up to find out. Better that they part as friendly acquaintances who'd spent a lovely afternoon together than let an impulse potentially ruin the end of their time together. 

"I wish we had more time," Clint said, voice soft and filled with what Bucky was pretty sure was yearning. But yearning for what? A friendship or something more?

"Me too," Bucky confessed, wondering what Clint was reading in his face and in his eyes. Could he tell how much Bucky couldn't say or ask for?

"Not sure if this is silly or not but uh..." Clint's cheeks were going pinker again and Bucky knew it wasn't the chill in the air causing it as Clint gently took the fingers of his right hand in his and raised Bucky's gloved hand up to press a kiss to the back of it. Utterly charmed, Bucky found himself blushing too as he smiled. "Was that okay?" Clint asked, unsure, as he let go of Bucky's hand.

"More than," he said around a lump in his throat. It was too bad the weather was so cold and he didn't get to find out how soft Clint's lips were. 

"You should go, don't want to miss the train," Clint said as his gaze strayed to Bucky's lips briefly before returning to his eyes. 

The brief glance gave Bucky hope that they were on the same page and with that hope, everything in Bucky was screaming at him to say fuck the train and kiss Clint right then and there. Well, almost everything, he had to amend because there was the niggling sense of propriety, instilled into him by his mother and his tutors from an early age, that stayed his hand. He was in a very public place, who knew if anyone around him recognized him and was just being quiet about it. Also kissing drew attention - what if it made someone look their way and then he was recognized? What would his mother say if she saw pictures of him kissing a random person on the streets of Chicago? Their family was free of scandal - what would the people of Călărași think? 

"You're right," he said softly, a touch of regret coloring his voice. "Thank you, Clint, for everything you showed me this afternoon. I had a wonderful time."

"Me too!" Clint enthused and Bucky desperately wanted to know what that enthusiasm tasted like. Instead of bridging the gap between them though, he smiled again at Clint and then turned away to head down the escalator to the subway.

If only he hadn't been born a member of a royal family whose every move was scrutinized. If only he had been born an average person, then he could kiss whomever he wanted when and wherever he wanted. His life wouldn't have been planned out for him from the moment he'd been born. He wouldn't have people always telling him what to do and where to be.

Bucky didn't hate his life by any means, but it didn't stop him from disliking and becoming frustrated by things from time to time. Today for instance with his little act of rebellion. 

His thoughts were racing by the time he reached the mezzanine of the subway and many of them were negative ones, berating himself for not kissing Clint. His mother would've forgiven him if there had been any press, and truthfully he doubted there would have been. No one had batted an eye at him walking around the market, nor walking down the streets. Călărași was a tiny country and the average American probably had no idea who he was without his entourage. He would've been fine. Had been fine...

Fuck it. 

Bucky startled the woman next to him when he took off running for the escalator back up to the street. “On your left!” he said to a man that was standing in the middle of the steps as he squeezed past him, racing his way back up. Hopefully Clint hadn't gotten too far... He glanced around wildly once he reached the surface, looking for the purple hat above the sea of black coats. He crossed the street, craning his head – Clint hadn't turned off State had he? Just about to give up, Bucky gave once last look to the left and caught sight of bright purple. Putting on a burst of speed and dodged his way through the crowded street, not slowing until he was feet away from his target. 

“Clint!” he said, breathless and Clint whirled around to look at him, expression shocked. 

“What's wrong? Did something happen?” Clint asked, bringing up a hand to hover over Bucky's shoulder, shocked expression giving way to concern. 

“I,” Bucky paused, God, what did he say? Suddenly he was nervous again now that he was face to face with Clint. What if he told him he wanted to kiss him at least once before he went back to his normal life and Clint actually didn't want to kiss him? Or, perhaps more worryingly, what if Bucky did get to kiss him and one kiss wasn't enough? “I didn't want the day to end just yet,” he said which was the truth, even if it wasn't the entire truth. He liked Clint a great deal and wanted to spend more time with him, get to know him better. And yes, kiss him.

“But what about your security? They've got to be worried by now. And also what about your duties? I'm sure you had a full day scheduled with better stuff to do than hang out with a loser like me.”

“Honestly?” Bucky grinned up at Clint as he said, “I have nothing more important to do than hang out with an awesome guy like you.” Clint's smile edged tentatively into the gorgeous one that Bucky had been appreciating earlier. “I'm sure Steve is probably worried but he'll be fine. As for my duties,” he shrugged. “How many hand shake lines can a man be expected to take part in really?”

“Are you sure?” Clint's concern was heartening and made Bucky even more certain he was doing the right thing spending the day with him. 

“I'm sure,” Bucky replied. “I want you to show me more of Chicago.”

“Oh man, that's a tall order!” Clint replied. “I mean I'm not a native and I only know my little section of the place-”

“That's fine!” Bucky assured him. “Just show me your side of Chicago then, whatever you love about the city, that's what I want to experience.” And with that he reached out his left hand to take Clint's. It made Clint blink a few times, then slowly his smile returned. 

“Still a tall order, I mean the food places alone are enough for weeks let alone a day, but alright, I'll do my best.” Clint seemed to gain confidence as he spoke. 

“That's all anyone can ask of another person.”

“You're a little unreal, you know that?” Clint said and his eyes again lowered to glance at Bucky's lips before raising to meet his again. “I might not know much about leading people, or even what kind of responsibilities you'd have actually, but I bet you're going to make a great King someday.”

“Thank you for saying that,” Bucky replied, even if the reminder of his future made him feel a little guilty about what he was currently doing.

~~

“When I asked you to show me the city I didn't really expect you to take me inside of Macy's,” Bucky said, voice skeptical as they entered the mammoth store.

“We're not really here for the shopping,” Clint said as he led Bucky through the store. Within minutes Bucky was lost but Clint was a man on a mission, winding his way around and then down into the lower level.

“We could have gotten here from a coupla different ways, but, I like this one - “ Clint said as he slowed his pace as they neared a nondescript exit from the store into a hallways of sorts. A hallway that was bland but for a series of mosaic glass windows.

“What is this?” Bucky asked as they went to one end of the hallway before really stopping to appreciate the windows. 

“This is all that remains of this sweet little stained glass museum that used to be on Navy Pier.” Clint said. “And its my favorite little gem on the Pedway.”

“Pedway?” Bucky asked as he walked to one end of the hallway to get a better look at each window. 

“A series of tunnels and some overhead bridges connecting buildings and transit stations and whatnot. It's not like entirely complete and gets weird in a few places but its a great way to get around the Loop when its super hot or super cold and mostly only locals know about it so it's not generally crowded.”

“Fascinating,” Bucky murmured as he leaned in to get a better look at one of the windows. It made sense he supposed, that there would be an alternate way to get around in a more protected manner given the harsh winter climate of the city. The fact that a hidden treasures like these glass windows only made it all the more interesting.

~~

After they left the Pedway, Clint took Bucky to Millennium Park where they made faces at the Bean then made fun of Anish Kapoor and his miserly ways when it came to art and art materials, both sharing the opinions of and a fondness for Stuart Semple instead.

Ice skating at the park was next on the agenda and while Clint was good, Bucky skated literal circles around him having been a skater from a very early age. 

The sun was setting by the time they put on their boots and gathered Bucky's things from the locker they'd rented, though given the time of year it was it was still only early evening so they walked at a leisurely pace southward down Michigan, stopping along the way for more coffee of course. And then Bucky ever so innocently asked about deep dish pizza,which launched Clint into a fifteen minute rant on crusts and toppings and something he referred to as 'mouthfeel' which confused Bucky to no end but somehow convinced Clint on where they were going for dinner – Clint's favorite deep dish pizza joint – Lou Malnati's.

~~

Once they'd checked in at Lou's, Clint took Bucky around the corner to a little art supply store to kill some of the wait time. Bucky could've easily spent an hour in the store looking at everything, even though he didn't consider himself to be very artistic. He happened to be surrounded by artist people though, which gave him a lot of knowledge as well as opinions on things. He picked up some supplies to gift to Steve and his mother and picked up another gift, this time a gag one for their usual Christmas Eve tradition, for his sister. 

Sooner than he'd anticipated, Clint was steering him out the door and back to the restaurant where they ordered a pizza, bruschetta, and a salad. 

"Are you sure that's going to be enough for the both of us?" Bucky asked as their waiter left to put in the order. 

"You've never really seen a deep dish pizza, have you?" Clint asked him, a light edge of teasing in his voice and expression.

"No, I have not," Bucky replied. He'd heard about them, seen pictures of them when he'd done research on Chicago when they'd planned the trip, but he hadn't ever seen one in person. They just didn't have anything quite like that back home in Călărași. 

Clint took his hat off then and shook his head on a laugh and Bucky was momentarily distracted from the topic of pizza when he got a good look at Clint's ears. He was wearing hearing aids - how had Bucky missed that before? Suddenly his nerves were back full force as he wondered - had Clint been looking at his lips because he'd wanted to kiss him or had he been trying to read them when he hadn't been able to hear Bucky?

“Ah,” Clint said, snapping Bucky back to the moment. “Spotted them did you?” His smile was a touch rueful. “Stark Tech – best on the market.” 

“I had no idea,” Bucky admitted, rubbing absently at the thumb of his metal hand. How did he express he didn't care that Clint was disabled? Saying it flat out seemed too forward but beating around the bush too vague. 

“Yeah the latest generation is good even when wearing hats – not so much earmuffs though.” And Clint's eyes strayed to Bucky's hand for the first time since he'd removed his gloves.

“I'll make sure not to buy any for you then,” Bucky said trying not to wince at how lame that sounded. 

“I'd take the chance on any gift from you,” Clint replied and Bucky wondered what he meant by that. Was it just an awkward reply on Clint's part? Was he just as nervous about where this might be going as Bucky was?

“It's beautiful,” Clint blurted, cheeks going pink in what had to be embarrassment this time. “Your uh, your hand...the metal one...Oh God,” Clint finished on a mutter. “I'm sorry, I'm usually more suave than this I swear.”

Bucky felt a rush at Clint's admission. Okay then, they were for certain on the same page if he was worried about being suave.

“I guess I just,” Clint paused to let out a breath and a nervous laugh. “I have no idea how to flirt with royalty,” Clint admitted, saying the last word softly to keep the other tables from hearing. 

“I'm just a guy Clint, I promise,” Bucky replied, holding his hand out across the table to Clint could touch and take it if he wanted. 

“Just a handsome, intelligent, and kind guy huh?” Clint asked as he bridged the gap between their hands and ever so lightly caressed his fingers over the palm of Bucky's hand before tangling their fingers together. “Just a guy who is so far out of my league even minus the -you know - he's on another continent.” 

“Why do you say that?” Bucky tilted his head to the side and rubbed his thumb over Clint's fingers. It had happened a few time that day, Clint putting himself down and Bucky couldn't figure him out.

“Well for one I never graduated high school, I had to get my GED.”

“Plenty of people had to go alternate routes to get where they are,” Bucky replied. “What's important is that you didn't stop, you continued to work at bettering yourself.”

“You're so good at that,” Clint muttered, ducking his head in a shy manner. “Knowing just what to say. Wish I was good at that.”

“I think you've done an admirable job today,” Bucky said with the utmost sincerity. “And I'll be honest, there have been plenty of times today when I had no idea what to say to you, so don't feel bad.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They shared a smile but neither of them had a chance to say anything else as the salad arrived then, followed soon thereafter by the bruschetta. They disentangled their hands and set about eating. The food was fresh and flavorful and just as good as anything Bucky had had at fancier state dinners. Though, he had to admit, the quality of the meal was probably improved and his opinion of it made bias by the company more than anything. Clint was a delightful dining partner, as entertaining and enthusiastic as he had been all day. 

And then the pizza arrived. 

“That's not a pizza,” Bucky said as soon as the waiter had dished them eat up a slice of “The Lou.” That's like...” he opened and closed his mouth. “It's more like a casserole or a lasagna or something.”

“Do they do casseroles in Călărași?” Clint asked, amusement evident in his voice and on his face.

“My father was born in Indiana, I am familiar with casseroles,” Bucky groused and Clint just grinned in a teasing manner. 

“This is amazing,” Bucky said after his first bite. “I don't want to know how many calories it is though.”

“You really don't,” Clint agreed with a laugh.

~~

Somehow they still had a little room in their stomachs for coffee and tiramisu to finish off the meal. Clint didn't allow Bucky to see the bill, though he did accept the generous tip Bucky insisted on being the one to leave and they departed the restaurant hand in hand.

“Anything else you'd like to show me tonight?” Bucky asked as they shuffled along in the dark.

“So many things,” Clint replied, “but it's late and-”

“I think I would like to spend the evening at your place if that is alright,” Bucky stated. Clint's cheeks pinked up again and he smiled shyly but nodded back at Bucky.

“I would, that would be great,” Clint stammered, pink growing a little darker as he then muttered to himself something that sounded like a recrimination against his nervousness. Part of Bucky wanted to assure Clint that everything was okay and part of him wanted to bask in his ability to make an attractive man nervous about spending time with him when he felt like just another regular old guy.

~~

Clint's apartment was rather quaint by the standards Bucky was used to and Clint admitted it was modest but comfortable when it came to Chicago standards but Bucky liked it instantly. The wood flooring covered by an assortment of throw rugs whose overall theme seemed to be the color purple. The mismatched but clean and comfortable looking furniture. Clint didn't have a ton when it came to decorations, a few art prints here and there but there was an exquisite longbow above the couch that Bucky was willing to bet had a story behind it. 

"I'm an archery instructor in my spare time," Clint admitted and Bucky had to smile because of course Clint would have some random skill like archery. It also explained how he happened to develop his exquisite arms that Bucky had been appreciating since he got a good look at them out from under Clint's jacket during dinner. What he wouldn't give to be enveloped by a pair of arms like those...

The tree, situated in front of the window, was of average size and decorated with a hodge-podge of handmade and store bought ornaments. 

"I picked things up at random over the years," Clint explained, coming to stand with Bucky next to the tree. They admired the gleaming multicolored lights and purple and silver tinsel that surrounded and tied together the entire piece. "It must be so much less than you're used to," Clint sounded bashful and apologetic and Bucky turned to look at him.

"Not at all, we have a tree a lot like this in the main study that the family spends most of their time in," Bucky explained. "Sure we have the giant perfectly themed tree in the great hall but mom and dad wanted something for the family too so we have a smaller tree with all the ornaments Becca and I made when we were kids and then just things we've collected over the years."

"That sounds nice," Clint said, looking at Bucky's lips for a moment before clearing his throat. "Anyway, it's late and I should, I should - oh," Clint got out before Bucky finally said fuck it and leaned up to press their lips together. It was just a gentle press at first because even though he'd been wanting it all day and was pretty sure Clint felt likewise, Bucky did want to give him an out. "Been wanting to do that to you all day," Clint muttered when they pulled apart and they shared a grin before Clint's arms encircled Bucky and their lips met again as both of them closed the distance this time. 

Kissing Clint was amazing and Bucky wished he'd given in and done it sooner. Then again perhaps the build up was part of the reason it was so good. Clint tasted like the coffee'd he'd been drinking all day with a hint of the chocolate and cream from the tiramisu. His hands were everywhere, stroking up Bucky's flank, dipping back down to squeeze his ass, drifting back up and exploring his shoulders - even his metal one, which Bucky had been worried about. He hadn't had a lover since his accident but he had been worried any prospective one would be weird about touching him. He was beyond glad Clint wasn't.

"I think I'm ready to see your bedroom," Bucky said, panting lightly when they broke apart again. He leaned back up into Clint's space to press two more light kisses to his lips, enjoying the slightly dazed look on his face. 

"Oh, okay, um...this way..." Clint let his arms fall away and Bucky mourned the loss for a moment, but only a moment, as Clint turning away let him appreciate his fantastic ass. With surprisingly steady fingers, Bucky made quick work of the buttons on his own shirt, removing it as he followed behind Clint. he had a plain t-shirt on underneath but Clint's eyes still widened a bit when he turned back around in the doorway to his bedroom. 

"For the record, I'm aiming to share the bed with you," Bucky said as he pulled off his t-shirt as well.

"Oh thank fuck," Clint managed as he stepped back up into Bucky's personal space, running a hand up Bucky's bare side and leaning back in to bring their mouths together for a wet kiss. They kissed and kissed and then slowly Clint got with the program, pulling Bucky backwards with him and fully into the bedroom.

~~

Bucky awoke the following morning pleasantly aching from all the activity - from the innocent to the carnal - he'd partaken in the day and night before. He must have moved or done something to indicate he had awaken because a moment later Clint's arm slid around his waist and he nuzzled up against the back of Bucky's neck. 

"Morning beautiful," Clint murmured before pressing a kiss to Bucky's skin. Bucky couldn't help but smile and turned within the embrace to return Clint's affections. "M'not wearing my ears," Clint warned him before turning and grabbing his aids from the bedside table. "There," he concluded, with a soft smile and another kiss once they were in.

"Morning," Bucky echoed and they smiled stupidly at each other for a while, just basking in the soft morning light and their togetherness. 

"What do you want for breakfast or do you need to get back?" Clint asked after who knows how long had passed.

"I can stay," Bucky said, knowing full well he probably should go but not entirely caring about that. It wasn't like they would be able to hunt him down or anything.

"I'm great at pancakes," Clint assured him and Bucky thought that sounded just fine. Told Clint as much and then pressed closer to kiss him slow and careful. He didn't want this morning to end.

Of course at that point a buzzer went off and a light flashed above the door of the bedroom and Clint pulled away with a groan. "Damned doorbell," he muttered, shuffling his way off the bed to pull on his pants from the night before. "Be right back," he said with a grin and Bucky took a moment to stretch, smiling to himself when Clint paused to take in the long lines of his body only half covered by the sheets. 

Clint vanished and Bucky took a look around the bedroom. It was slightly messy but not horrible, the messiness made it feel lived in in a way Bucky's rooms at the palace almost never did. There was a desk in one corner, a dresser, and a lovely window opposite the bed. Bucky had just enough time to wonder about whether or not he could borrow a shirt from Clint before Clint reappeared in the doorway looking nervous. Before he could say anything another form came up behind him, one that was very familiar to Bucky.

"Steve?" He said, "The fuck you doing here? How the hell did you find me?" Incredulity and annoyance laced each word as Bucky sat up, sheets pooling at his waist. Steve just looked at him, calm as could be. "Seriously Rogers, the fuck."

"You're not going to like it," Steve replied, meeting his annoyed gaze.

"Out with it."

"Tracking beacon in your coat," Steve admitted, looking half-apologetic/half defiant.

"Oh for fuck sake," Bucky groaned and fell backwards to scowl up at the ceiling. They were tracking him the entire time yesterday? "If you were tracking me-"

"Why didn't I come before this morning?" Steve finished for him. "Because I wanted you to have a nice time yesterday."

"You wanted me to have a nice time." He turned his head so he could level Steve with a pointed look. He supposed it made sense but he still wasn't sure.

"I followed you for a little while to make sure you were safe, did a spot check on who Clint here was and deemed him okay, and then left the two of you to enjoy yourselves." 

That was... Well, honestly that was almost sweet in a way and Bucky found himself unable to maintain his annoyance with Steve. It was thoughtful of him and Bucky wondered what Steve had said to cover what had happened when he's stayed out the entire day rather than just a few hours. 

"We were being watched?" Clint asked quietly, his expression unreadable, his tone carefully modulated.

"Only for a little while," Steve said with a shrug. "Once your background with Coulson's Security Firm came up I only followed you for half an hour before letting things go." Clint nodded but the way he was holding himself seemed a little odd to Bucky. "Well, and then again for another half an hour in the early evening when Bucky didn't return directly from the market."

"Welcome to my life," Bucky said tiredly as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Can I..."

"Borrow some clothes?" Clint asked, moving stiffly to the dresser after nodding yes. He grabbed a pair of boxer briefs and a t-shirt for Bucky then sat down a little too heavily at the desk to keep up the appearance of nonchalance. 

"Stevie, can we have a minute?" Bucky said, pulling on the briefs before grabbing his pants up from the floor. 

"You can have five," Steve replied, turning his back and stepping out into the apartment proper again.

"What's wrong?" Bucky asked as he made his way over to Clint, running a hand over his shoulder in what he hoped was a soothing gesture.  
"I just..." Clint sighed and leaned back into the chair more fully. Bucky, wanting to be closer, stood against the chair back so Clint was leaning against him. "I didn't notice we were being tailed. Not for a second."

"Steve is very good at his job," Bucky said, wondering how he could make Clint feel better. "He had special ops training and everything." Their army was small, but very well trained. They remained neutral most of the time but were renown for their skill when they did commit forces to something.

"I guess," Clint replied, glancing up at him and giving him a small, albeit sad, smile. "That's bothering me, but so is the fact that we're never going to see each other again."

Bucky didn't have a quick answer for that. He would be happy to see Clint again, even more he wanted to see him again, wanted to spend more time with him. If he was honest there wasn't enough time in his trip, even if he devoted every minute of it to spending time with Clint, for how much he wanted to do with him.

"You must get vacation time with your job?" he finally ventured. 

"Not a long one but yeah."

"You have my number from before." Bucky reminded him. "Just give me a text and I'll have the family jet come over and pick you up."

"Just like that huh?" Clint said, disbelief coloring his words.

"Just like that," Bucky agreed with a little more cheer than he needed to. He didn't have enough time to explain to Clint how much he wanted to be with him and how much he would use all the power and money at his disposal to make that happen. "Hell if you wanted to up and move to my country and become a full time archery instructor I would make that happen somehow too," he said, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Clint's lips. "Anything to spend more time with you." 

Clint smiled up at him and they shared a lingering kiss until Steve reappeared in the doorway and cleared his throat. Bucky reluctantly pulled away, felt Clint sigh and saw him fix a pleasant look on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes. The three of them made their way out into the main room of the apartment where Bucky finished pulling himself together and gathering his things. Then, with one last longing kiss for Clint, he allowed Steve to pull him away and back to his normal life.

~~

The remainder of the trip to Chicago flew by more quickly than Bucky was expecting - he barely had time to breathe much less think, though his mind did flit back to his time spent with Clint as often as it could. He was not in too much trouble for his transgression, his mother remembering fondly what it was like to be young and wanting to spread your wings and do fun things rather than just your duty. 

He did have to hold another press conference though, the morning of the last day, to make up for one he missed during his walkabout. Clint hadn't texted him, not yet, and he tried not to be too sad about that as he prepped for the press conference. Maybe he was just waiting for Bucky to return home so they didn't feel so bad about being so close but still apart?

He tried desperately to not come to the conclusion that Clint hadn't enjoyed their time together as much as he had. 

The presser was going well, no Earth shattering questions were being asked but that was to be expected - the media knew the Carter women and how protective they were of the crown and its interests. Still, Bucky had expected at least one or two questions about his vanishing act from the other day. His camp had told the press he'd fallen ill and since no pictures of him had surfaced no one seemed the wiser that he'd pulled off a daring escape from Steve and company. 

Well. Mostly.

"Did you have time to see some of the local sights?" one reporter asked and Bucky smiled his press smile and gave a little see-saw motion with his right hand.

"It was a busy trip but I feel like I was able to get a little feel for the local color." Bucky replied, a little bit truth and a little bit of a lie. Even with Clint he hadn't been able to see much, sadly. "I hope to be able to return sometime with a much lessened itinerary and be able to take in more local flavor." And spend time with a certain someone, he didn't say. 

"What would you be looking forward to the most in a return trip?"

"Ah, that's a difficult question," he replied, knowing that he couldn't say the truth - being with Clint again - but he could cover well enough. "I'm excited to try an Italian beef next time I am here as well as sample some local coffee roasters - please feel free to make suggestions," he said to the crowd in general. "Plus I would love to spend an evening taking in some jazz at a club; which I am sure my head of security will love doing," he joked much to the amusement of those present. 

"What will you take away from your trip to Chicago?" a voice at the back of the crowd asked and Bucky nearly got whiplash from looking up from his notes. He knew that voice. Straining his head he spotted a familiar purple cap.

"Could you uh, could you repeat the question please?" he asked, amazed his voice sounded so composed when he had just been presented the fact that Clint Barton was here at his press conference. 

The crowd parted some though Clint didn't move, couldn't move given he had a duffel and what Bucky guessed was a bow case sitting at his feet. "I uh, I was wondering what would you take away from your time here in Chicago? Impressions or the like." Clint said and Bucky was pretty sure he sounded a little nervous.

"Love," Bucky said, then cleared his own throat. "I'll be taking away a feeling of love."

"For the pizza?"

"For the people, for uh," he glanced over at his mother and sister, then back at Clint. "For one person especially."

"Lucky guy," Clint said as murmurs broke through the crowd of reporters. 

"I'm the lucky one, really," Bucky said as he jumped down off the stage and walked through the sea of press to where Clint was, the noise of photographs being taken and notes being scribbled and spoken into phones taking on a background quality the closer he got to Clint. "Hey," he said when the stood face to face again. "Taking that vacation so soon?" He asked, hope plain in his voice.

"Nah," Clint said with a shake of his head and a smile to soften things. "See I'm checking up on a job offer - something about being a full time archery teacher in a foreign country."

"That sounds like a wonderful job," Bucky replied, a smile slowly taking over his face.

"I think it might have its perks," Clint said, reaching out to take Bucky's hand. 

"I'm sure your new boss with give you the royal treatment," Bucky said and they both laughed before leaning in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, I can be found at [redsector-a](https://redsector-a.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
